Soviet Log 57
OK, Fine, Get the Bag... We picked things up after triumphantly returning to our hideout with Vasiley and Brightmeer. Eva and Roq immediately set about keeping Vasiily comatose until a more permanent solution could be developed. They ultimately worked out a way to use Nanites to supress the infected possession (Mei helped, too) but it took a few blocks and some of our recently acquired medical salvage. After we revived Vasiley he was happy to tell everything he knew. He described how he had saved our lives by sending us to a Gulag rather than allowing us to be killed outright after we took out Stalin. He also shared everything he knew about the current military situation in moscow. Basically, the NKVD are all infected including Vasiliy's elite snipers. He also told us about the big construction project that the Nazis had just started. He described It as some kinds of occult focusing lens that would seal the fate of Russia. We have a week until it completes. Katya spent a whole block catching up with her cousin and learning more about moscow security. Perhaps it will come in handy in future. Brightmeer was easier to deal with since he hadn't been exposed for as long. We revived him and he explained that he had been put back into the prison after the 'reset' and was picked up and subjected to the necro virus from there. To help with the revolution we went and retrieved Luetenant Obelov and brought him back to the hideout. For security reasons we didn't want him knowing where it was so we decided to use a bag over his head (clever use of a bag award goes to..."). Unfortunately none of us actually had a normal assed sack so we ended up zipping his head into a duffle bag (just once I'd like to work with fucking professionals). He was shocked to see Vasiliy and we spent some time talking about getting others in the miltary onboard with a revolution. He told us he had a squad of 24 men ready to fight for us. This logger cannot remember any more details but an attempt was made... Later, we trailed the Bishop to his friend's house where he regularly plays "chess". They were shocked to see us but sympathetic to our cause (his friend has a good hate on for the Nazis). We got them on board with our need to do the ritual. They also both offered their Invitations for the 'announcement' tommorrow which we gladly took since we wanted to attend. The Nano supressors developed by Roq were doing the job of keeping Vasiley's demonic possessor at bay but they required Eva and Roq to spend all of their blocks constantly cooking up new batches. Clearly an unacceptable long term solution, so Eva developed a field belt, based on Roq's research, that would keep the Lurker walled off from Vasiley as long as the field is active. With Lisolette's assisstance they managed to make one that was high enough level, but with everyone tapped at the end of a long day, there was no one available to make an e-cell that could power the thing. After a moment of panic Eva recalled that her jump belt was powered by an L12 E-cel and snapped it into the demonic supressor minutes before Vasily was taken over again. At the announcement things were pretty damn suspicious from the beginning, Shortly after Katya did her Ackbar impression the trap was sprung as we tried to exit with everyone else. The two Berias somehow anticipated our point of entry and were lurking on the walls there, fully cloaked and primed for action, scanning people as they entered. They picked up on our magic signatures, though they initially didn't realize it was us. We left things off in early initiative with Theresa Baria and a shit-tone of NKVD Elites and Snipers ready to kick out asses. The plan is to move fast and focus fire on Beria. We need to take out one of these Big Bads for good if we're ever going to make any progress against the others. If we can somehow set charges to blow up the monument, that would also be an occult victory with symbolic significance for the Russian Revolution II. Rewards 11 Generic you can't spend until combat is over 1 Combat Katya 4 Random Points and 1 Benny Mei 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny (I like how you video your training so you can review it later) Category:Soviet